riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LoVeDiAngelo/Prolog
Prolog Dobra..... Nie bijcie! Oczywiście jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta �� Miałam przerwę na przemyślenia i wpadłam na genialny pomysł... Otórz zapominamy (oczywiście jeśli ktoś to czyta) o serii "Nieboska dziewczyna", a ja piszę następną serię funfiction, którą będę po prostu podpisywać r1, r2, r3 itd. Więc zaczynamy od krótkiej dedykacji... Dla Agnes, dzięki której codziennie jaram się panem di Angelo ❤ ---- Podobno sami tworzymy własne demony. Moja historia o tym świadczy... Ale może od początku... ---- Grałam właśnie na pianinie "Cinema Paradiso" pozwalając, aby łzy ściekały po moich policzkach. Idotka. Debilka. Pseudozakochana, w chłopaku który zainteresował się mną, kiedy oboje nie mieliśmy przyszłości. Kiedy nie mieliśmy domu i rodziny. Zamknęłam oczy i odtworzyłam w myślach te scenę. ---- -Muszę już iść...-powiedziałam mojemu megaprzystojnemu i megabogatemu chłopakowi. Ian miał modnie ścięte blond włosy i ciemne oczy koloru wzburzonego morza. Ubrany był w zieloną koszylkę z napisek "KEEP CALM and...love me", markowe szare jeansy i (oczywiście markowe) białe Air-max'y. Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział: -Poczekaj... Chcę czegoś spróbować...- delikatnie się pochylił i pewnie chciał mnie pocałować. I zapewne by mi to zrobił, gdyby nie ten durny paparazzi. No tak zapomniałam powiedzieć. Opiekun prawny Iana był jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w NY. Kiedy mój chłopak zagroził mu policją, grzecznie sobie poszedł. -Musimy być ostrożniejsi-szepnął. Miałam tego dość. Od kiedy Jack przygarnął Iana, a mnie Helena i Sebastian, zachowywał się jak porąbany. Zero spotkań w miejscach publicznych, mało randek. Nigdy nie zaprosił mnie do siebie. Wkurzyłam się. Jakby się mnie wstydził. -Nie. -Co nie ? -Ian...musimy się rozstać. -CO? -Przykro mi, ale nie mogę się spotykać z kimś, kto stawia mnie na równi z rośliną doniczkową-szepnęłam i poszłam w kierunku mojego domu nad Long Island. -Posłuchaj mnie idiotko!- Zatrzymałam się- Czy ty wiesz, jakie masz szczęście?! Wiesz ile dziewczyn tylko czeka,aż na nie spojrzę?! -Mówiłam, że mi przykro...-ruszyłam dalej, przełykając łzy. ---- Kiedy już wyżyłam się na pianinie, ruszyłam spotkać się z Heleną. Kilka metrów od naszej willi znajdowała się stadnina koni, gdzie tymczasowo umieszczony był mój Wezuwiusz.Niski, ale piękny i szybki gniadosz... Helena stała oparta o barierkę wybiegu. Swoje długie blond włosy związała w kitek. Spod długich rzęs spoglądały bystre, zielone oczy. -No nareszcie-powiedziała rzucając mi turkusowy plecak- musimy już ruszać. -Gdzie?-spytałam. -Do Obozu Herosów... Cdn. ---- Jeśli A)podobało się B)chcesz coś podpowiedzieć lub C)tak bez powodu ZOSTAW KOM�� Rozdział 1 Tak Agnes....wiem, że już po 18.00, a niedobra ja jeszcze nie wstawiła.... Ale klasycznie zaczynamy od podziękowań. Więc dziś: -Dla Agnes ( <3 L) -Dla Morfeusza (za cudowny pomysł .<3 na zawsze) Więc zacznijmy.... ---- Zanim wrócę do mine story, pare faktów o mnie. Imie: Sydney Joan Bodyguard Wiek:14 lat( 6 paź skończę 15) Miejsce narodzin: RPA Miejsce zamieszkania: obecnie NY, poprzednio (chronologicznie) RPA, Waszyngton, Arizona, Ohio, Nevada, Montana, Teksas, Meksyk, Georgia i Virginia. Obecni opiekunowie: Helena i Sebastian Sparrow Poprzedni opiekunowie: (chronologicznie) sierociniec Saint Barbara, sier. Wammy House, sier. Brown Berry, Kris Barninton, Lea Dream, sier. Forget itd.itd..... Oczy:lewe brązowe, prawe niebieskie' Włosy: długie, koloru ziaren kawy' Cera: opalona wzrost: średni itd. Ale wróćmy do historii... Otórz Helena powiedziała: -Do Obozu Herosów. -Stop. GDZIE?!- ale Helena już uparła się nic mi nie mówić. No cóż. Bywa. Znam ją nie od dziś i wiedziałam, że nie zareaguje, póki nie wsiądę na konia. Popatrzyłam szybko na Wezia. Jego piękna gniada sierść lśniła i miał na sobie siodło. Wciągnęłam toczek. -Naszą trasą. 1,5 km. Aż do pola truskawek. Jestem z ciebie dumna- powiedziała, kiedy wsiadłam na konia. -Nie mów tak. To brzmi jak pożegnanie. -Dobrze.. Ucałuję od ciebie Seba. Nie martw się zobaczymy się pod koniec miesiąca. Patrzyłam jej w oczy, do momentu kiedy zniknęła za drzewami. Wezuwiusz jest szybki. Bardzo szybki. Ale kiedy zostało z jakieś 100 m, Wezuwiusz wierzgnął, zrzucił mnie i uciekł. Poza oczywistym bólem nagle poczułam, jak coś rozcina mi rękę. Auć. Ostatnie co zapamiętałam, zanim straciłam przytomność, to chłopak. Zanim zdołałam mu się przyjrzeć świat zawirował i zgasł. ---- NICO------------------------------------------------------------ Kiedy się obudziłem, łzy ściekały po moich policzkach. Uderzyłem pięścią w ścianę. W sumie najdziwniejsze było to, że to nie Bianca był postacią główną w tym śnie. W śnie była dziewczyna. Miała jedno oko brązowe, a drugie niebieskie. Ciemne włosy spływały jej do połowy pleców. Nagle odezwała się głosem bardzo podobnym do wyroczni. Znajdziesz dziewczynę, co w krewnych ma dwóch bogów. Dziewczynę, co mieszkanką wielu narodów. Lecz w trakcie, gdy miłość czworga półbogów się rodzi Żywy trup w postaci ludzkiej po ziemi chodzi. Cudownie. Kolejna wszystko wyjaśniająca przepowiednia. Okazało się, że był już ranek. Fajnie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna przespałem całą noc. Ubrałem się i miałem zamiar po raz pierwszy od kilku lat dokładnie się uczesać, ale w tym momencie usłyszałem krzyk. Wybiegłem z domku 13 (tego najbardziej pechowego) i pobiegłem w stronę bramy. Nieźle biegam. Nawet. Zobaczyłem leżącą na ziemi dziewczynę ze snu. Nie było czasu się zachwycać, bo rękę rozszarpał jej wilkołak. Bogom dzięki, akurat miałem przy sobie srebrny nóż. No, najlepiej to ja nie rzucam, ale udało mi się go zabić. Pył rozsypał się na twarzy dziewczyny. -Will, rusz tyłek!!!!!!!! Mamy ranną! No. I tyle w kwestii miłego Nica di Angelo. Szybko zajęli się nią sanitariusze od Apolla. Ja postanowiłem zająć się jej koniem. Po dwóch ugryzieniach i próbie zabicia mnie uchem udało się go zaprowadzić do stajni. Potem pobiegłem do szpitala. Tego dnia trochę się nabiegałem. Po szczegółowym sprawozdaniu u prawie każdego obozowicza i dwudziestu krzykach Willa "Rozejść się! Nic jej nie dziabnęło!", mogłem się z nią zobaczyć. Oczywiście była nieprzytomna. Super. Nici z rozmowy. -I jak?- zapytałem syna Apolla. -Nieźle. Trochę krwi było, ale wszystko się ładnie leczy. Wnioskując po tym, że jeszcze nie spłonęła można uznać, że to półbogini. - Tak, ale czy ona.....-zacząłem, ale Will mi przerwał: -Ciiiiiiii.... Chyba się budzi. CDN. ---- Zostawcie komentarz. Nico was prosi :) Rozdział 2 Dobra, chyba 3 raz wrzucam ten rozdział, więc obędzie się bez podziękowań ;( Jutro 2cz 2 roz... --- NICO Will wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że muszę wyjść. Nie chciałem przecież wystraszyć tej dziewczyny. Spojrzałem na nią. Miała piękną cerę, delikatne rysy twarzy. Była taka... subtelna. Miała na sobie skromną, białą koszulkę i jeansy. Ale byłem pewny, że rozpoznam ją w tłumie. Jej uroda nie była przeciętna, choć bardzo starała się to ukryć. Nie tak jak Piper. Piper była nadzwyczaj ładna i automatycznie przyciągała wzrok. Ta dziewczyna była piękna naturalnie. Tak jak piękne były jej delikatne wargi, wtedy delikatnie rozchylone, włosy rozrzucone w nieładzie po pościeli. Ej, stop! Od kiedy ja tak myślę o dziewczynach? Wkurzyłem się na siebie samego i wyszedłem ze szpitala. --- Kiedy się obudziłam, dwóch chłopaków gadało przy mnie. Pierwszego też chciałam opisać, ale kiedy zobaczyłam drugiego.. Wow. Miał rozciapirzone czarne jak węgiel włosy, ułożone w stylu Wstałem z łóżka i nie chce mi się uczesać. Tak... Miał cerę niewiele ciemniejszą od kartki papieru, w delikatnie oliwkowym odcieniu. Pod oczami świeciły sine cienie, jakby nie spał od miesiąca. A oczy... No cóż, były jeszcze bardziej zróżnicowane niż moje (a to nielada wyczyn). Z jednej strony odbijała się w nich wesołość i poczucie humoru, a z drugiej... Był w nich ukryty cały smutek świata. Nie wiedziałam przez co ten chłopak przeszedł, ale na pewno nie miał życia usłanego różami. Jedno było pewne. Jego spojrzenie miałą, taką dziwną magnetyczną charyzmę, jaką mieli Napoleon, Stalin i Hitler. Już wiem na kogo zagłosuję za kilka lat w wyborach. Zanim znowu zemdlałam, usłyszałam jego imię. Nico. ''---'' Kiedy się obudziłam, nawet delikatne światło było za ostre. Kiedy przywykłam, pochylał się nade mną blondyn. Will, przypomniało mi się. Gapił się na mnie, jakby zobaczył ducha. -Długo mnie nie było?- zapytałam słabym głosem. -Tylko kilka godzin... Szybko, jak na półboginię... -STOP! Jak na kogo?- nagle znowu zrobiło mi się słabo. -Jesteś w stanie wstać?- pokiwałam głową- To chodź. Muszę ci coś pokazać. Jak masz na imię? -Sydney. Sydney Joan Bodyguard. --- Dobra, z tego co głosił film, jestem półboginią. Jednym z moich rodziców jest bóg olimpijski. Super. Każdy marzy przecież o nieśmiertelnym rodzicu, który nawet nie kiwnął palcem, kiedy jego dziecko wychowywało się w sierocińcu. Jej. Tylko pozazdrościć. Nikomu nie ułatwiałam zadania. Nie wiedziałam, kim jest mój śmiertelny rodzic, więc nie mogli się orientacyjnie zorientować, kim jestem. Dobra, koniec skarg. Teraz szłam na spotkanie z Chejronem, czyli opiekunem , czy coś takiego. Miał on krótką brodę, włosy z zaczątkiem siwizny. Poruszał się na wózku inwalickim. -Dzień dobry- przywitałam się. -Och to ty? WItaj! Jak masz na imię? -Sydney- pozwoliłam sobie usiąść na jednym z krzeseł. -To. Ojciec czy matka? -Em... Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. Nigdy żadnego nie poznałam- spuściłam wzrok. Nie lubię chwalić się obcym ludziom moim pochodzeniem. -Dobrze. Zaprowadzę cię do domku nr.11. Będziesz tam mieszkać, dopóki rodzic cię nie uzna za swoje dziecko- zaprowadził mnie do brązowego domku z kilkonastoma łóżkami. Tylko jedno było wolne. Powitała mnie dziewczyna w długich blond włosach i porażająco błękitnych tęczówkach. Miała na sobie białą bluzkę na ramiączkach i legginsy. Z boku szyi miała tatuaż z jakimś drzewem, co było dziwne , bo nie mogła mieć więcej niż 16 lat. -Cześć. Mam na imię Lacey. Ponieważ grupowi tego domku nie są zbyt przyjaźni, oprowadzę cię po obozie. -Dzięki. Nam na imię Sydney, ale możesz mi mówić Say. -Spoko. Wiesz. Złapaliśmy twojego konia. Jest w stajni. -Macie Wezuwiusza? O rany, dzięki!- rzuciłam się Lacey na szyję. Uśmiechnęła się. -Dobra, musimy cię oprowadzić po obozie. Możemy konno- Pomyślałam, że ją polubię. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania